Dominants, Submissives and Tournaments
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Dom/sub universe. With the Triwizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts, submissives Harry Potter and Moonbeam Lupin not only have to worry about a larger number of persistent dominants, but Harry's name has come out of the Goblet and he has to compete. Will he survive? And just why are Viktor Krum and his friend staring? Rated M for paranoia. OC/OC HP/VK
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry about the delay in everything else I'm writing, but I keep getting new ideas and I have to write them down. I promise I** _ **will**_ **get everything else updated – when the plot bunnies let me. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

 **Summary: THIS STORY IS AU. I've been reading a lot of dom/sub stories recently and this is set in the universe. James survived the attack from Voldemort, though Lily did not. Harry lives with his dad and the other Marauders. Remus had an affair with an American muggle hippy and the two had a little girl who the mother named Moonbeam – her mother stayed until she was five before packing up and heading back to America. Both children are submissives. The story starts at the beginning of their fourth year, around the time Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive for the Triwizard Tournament – Harry will still compete and probably face Voldy at the end of the year. HARRY IS NOT A HORCRUX! HIS SCAR IS JUST THAT – A SCAR!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OCs. Any recognizable text, places, or characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Moonbeam giggled at the exasperated look on her best friend's face as, once again, Ronald Weasley made another backwards attempt at courting. Dominant the boy may be – intelligent he was not.

"Potter –"

"No, Weasley, I will not go with you to Hogsmeade next weekend, I will not allow you to court me and you can _not_ bed me." Harry interrupted irritably. He turned to Moonbeam and poked her in the side, "And will you stop laughing?!" he snapped. She snickered, slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Calm down, Har, it's not like Weasleby can do anything without going through your dad anyway." She reminded him soothingly. Harry huffed, allowing the half-werewolf to lead him away from the annoying red head – or at least, she tried. Ronald blocked their way and Moonbeam snarled. Before she could tear into the other boy, however, a familiar drawl drew their attention,

"Weasel, the submissive said no. Leave them alone."

All three turned to see Draco Malfoy and his entourage standing behind them. Both submissives felt themselves relax. Draco, like most dominants, exuded a soothing air that calmed them. Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott – both submissives as well – stepped forward and ushered the two Gryffindors behind the Malfoy heir. Both Lions looked indignant, but the two boys shot them warning looks – now was not a time for pride. Weasley was as red as his hair as he faced the other dominant.

"This doesn't involve you, Malfoy!" he snarled. Draco raised a brow.

"It involves any decent dominant, Weasley. Stop harassing the submissives – they've made themselves clear and you're fast on your way to being arrested. Potter's father certainly won't allow you to court him with your attitude and I don't doubt Lupin could tear you to shreds."

Ron sneered.

"I don't want the half-breed mutt anyway – she could pass her father's disease onto her children."

Moonbeam snorted.

"I'd kill myself before I let you touch me regardless, Ronald." She grinned wickedly, "Though I will be having a chat with your older brothers. They'll be interested to learn about this attitude of yours – they may even share this with your mother."

Ronald paled before turning red again and stomping off. Draco turned to face Moonbeam and Harry with a chuckle.

"Nicely done, Lupin."

Moonbeam snorted.

"Still refusing to say my first name, Draco?" she asked teasingly, batting her eye-lashes at him and leaning against him. The pale boy had been the duo's friend since their second year. Rolling his eyes, he shoved her away.

"I will not go about calling you 'Moonbeam'." He told her firmly. She laughed, leaning against Harry.

"You could always call me by my middle name." she reminded him, "My dad does."

"I would, if you would actually _tell_ me your middle name." he huffed. She looked at Harry with a frown.

"Didn't I tell him last year?" she asked in confusion. Harry shook his head.

"You kept forgetting, what with Pettigrew being in the castle and all."

Her eyes widened and she nodded before turning back to Draco.

"Well, it's Cana," she grinned sheepishly, "I'd drop Moonbeam, but I've gone by it for so long that I don't really see a point. But you can call me Cana if you prefer." She told him. He inclined his head.

"Cana, then." He agreed, and she grinned.

"Now that that's settled – thanks for stepping in – I think Weasley was about to hit me, and I really don't want to be euthanized because of that prat." She admitted shamelessly. Draco laughed.

"I doubt you would have been – Weasley – that one, at least – has a history of harassing and abusing submissives." He shot a smirk at Harry, "Though mostly he just keeps his attention focused on Potter here."

Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Not my fault he's a greedy glory hound." The slighter boy huffed. Draco shook his head.

"The two of you really shouldn't be walking around without a dominant."

Moonbeam pouted.

"Normally we would, but all the ones that we trust are either busy or in different Houses."

Draco sighed.

"Where were you headed when Weasley accosted you? We'll escort you, but you need to find a way to arrange to have a dominant with you at all times – especially with the foreign students arriving this year. Or at least travel in a larger group of submissives."

Both submissives huffed.

"We shouldn't have to – these Neanderthals out to know how to behave by now." Harry groused. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"They should, but there will always be someone like Weasley around, and you need at least one dominant around or two more submissives – Weasley might not be alone next time."

The pair pouted, but concede the point. They then informed Draco that they had been headed toward the greenhouses to find Neville to get him for dinner. The three Slytherins rolled their eyes, but escorted the three outside. They met the shockingly shy dominant half-way across the grounds. He frowned as the five approached him.

"Malfoy? Harry, Moonbeam, are you okay?"

The pair nodded, allowing Draco to answer for them.

"They were coming to find you and were accosted by Weasley."

"Ronald?" Neville asked dryly. The blond nodded, and Neville sighed, turning his attention to his two friends.

"I thought we agreed that you two wouldn't walk the halls without a dominant or a larger group of submissives."

"But we were in the tower and everyone else was either doing homework or had already gone down to dinner!" Moonbeam defended. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Their homework could have waited, two submissives don't need to be walking the castle alone – and I'm well aware that the pair of you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves, before either of you say anything, but there are several dominants like Ron around the castle and they might decide to team up if they see a couple of submissives walking around on their own and attack you when your guard's down."

They pouted again, but they could see the point their friend was making and grudgingly admitted that he was right.

"Fine, we'll ask a dominant to escort us around if you, Dean, Fred and George, Lee, or Parvati are unavailable."

"What about Fay?"

The pair shrugged.

"She's been sniffing around Harry recently and since Percy and Oliver left, there haven't been that many older dominants that we trust in Gryffindor – a lot of them are of the same mindset as Ronald or McLaggen."

Neville growled, running a hand though his hair.

"The five of us will have to set up a rotation so that the two of you are never alone – keep Hermione, Seamus and Lavender with you if you can't find one of us." He ordered. Draco looked a mixture of amused and offended as the two reluctantly agreed. Neville, seeing his expression, laughed.

"You have to be firm with these two – you have to order them, you can't just make suggestions and hope they'll follow them. You have to explicitly tell them what to do or they'll find a way around it." He turned back to the two stubborn submissives, "The two of you will be with a large group of submissives or a dominant that you trust at all times – no more wandering the corridors on your own." He told them firmly. They pouted a third time, but nodded their agreement.

"Fine." Harry huffed. Then both beamed and hooked their arms with Neville's.

"Can we go to dinner now, Nev?" Moonbeam asked, "We're starved." She added pitifully. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Come on, demons, let's go eat – and the two of you had better have someone with you when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive tomorrow." He added irritably. They huffed again, and Neville managed to free a hand to hold it out to Malfoy, who shook it.

"Thanks for looking out for them and bringing them to me – Merlin knows what Weasley would have done."

Draco scowled.

"He looked about to strike one of them when I stepped in – my guess would be Cana."

Neville smirked in amusement.

"Still refuse to call her Moonbeam?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not proper." He insisted as they headed back to the castle. The four submissives with them rolled their eyes and fell into step together, Harry and Moonbeam releasing Neville so that he could walk with Draco and talk without them getting in the way. The other four started a quiet conversation of their own about the Tournament to be held at their school that year, and the foreigners coming to stay at their school.

It was freezing – the entirety of the school was outside and Harry and Moonbeam were huddled together, an annoyed Dean and Parvati wrapped around them at their insistence – which had gotten McGonagall on to the two dominants until Harry and Moonbeam had complained of the cold and their Head of House trying to take away their human heaters. The woman had stared at the duo for a long moment before giving a un-lady-like snort before turning her attention to the rest of her lions.

"Do you two have to be such annoying little twats?!" Parvati hissed. The two snickered cuddling into their respective dominants affectionately.

"You know you love us." Moonbeam smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point. Couldn't you just apply heating charms?" he demanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course we could have – but this way the in-coming dominants think we've been claimed and will leave us alone." He told them. The two dominants exchanged a look before groaning in frustration.

"Why couldn't the two of you have been in Slytherin?!" Parvati snapped.

"Oi, Patil! Keep your plague to yourself!" Draco Malfoy called from where he was standing a few feet away. Harry and Moonbeam looked offended, especially when they saw that the dominants in their House agreed with the blond. Huffing, they tugged themselves free of Dean and Parvati and made their way over to where the Hufflepuffs were standing, Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbot immediately pulling the two demanding submissives into their arms. Diggory sent an amused look over at the Gryffindors and Slytherin they'd abandoned before distracting the two.

Harry and Moonbeam obstinately ignored the pleading looks their friends were sending them in favor of listening to Cedric tell them about a pen-pal he had made over the summer from Beauxbatons. They were _not_ a plague! They all fell silent when an excitable first year shouted,

"It's a dragon!"

"Don't be stupid!" called back Dennis Creevey, "It's a flying house!"

Dennis's guess was closer. A giant carriage, pulled by Abraxans, landed gracefully on the castle lawn. Everyone waited in anticipation for several long minutes before, finally, the door to the carriage swung open and a woman the size of Hagrid stepped out followed by about a dozen students. Dumbledore greeted her warmly.

"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxine in a deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well"

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore answered. Moonbeam snorted quietly.

"Physically, he's fine, but I'm not too sure about his mind." She murmured to the other three, who bit back their chuckles so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves. They all turned their attention back to hear Beauxbatons' Headmistress say,

"Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"Why the bleeding hell would you give a horse alcohol?" Harry mumbled to himself. The other three shrugged – they didn't understand it either. Maxime and her students headed inside, causing Harry and Moonbeam to pout, because they were sure they were far colder than their French guests, but they were being forced to stand outside in the cold. Everyone fell silent once more. Moonbeam tilted her head to the side.

"Do you hear anything?" she asked the others quietly. They all nodded. A loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed….

"The lake!" Lee yelled, pointed down at it, "Look at the lake!"

Something was under the surface of the water. Great bubbles were forming in the center of the lake, waves washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor….

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"It's a mast!" he hissed to his friends, who all nodded silently. They all waited impatiently for the ship to fully rise out of the lake, feeling the freezing cold seeping into their bones. They tuned out Dumbledore greeting the Headmaster of Durmstrang after he and his students had gotten off the ship and they had heard his name – Karkaroff. Finally, they all headed back inside, and Harry and Moonbeam pouted as they realized they would have to sit with their own House. Cedric and Hannah laughed, dropping a kiss to both their heads and advising them to sit with Hermione and Dennis Creevey. Huffing, they did so, placing both teens on either side of them and ignoring any attempt of the dominants to gain their attention to beg for forgiveness. Hermione frowned at them.

"Why are you so upset with them?"

The pair shot a venomous look at the five desolate dominants before leaning in and lowering their voices.

"We aren't really," Moonbeam answered with a smirk, "we just want them to think we are."

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Teach them not to agree with Draco calling us a disease."

Hermione scowled.

"How could you not be upset with that?"

The pair laughed.

"Because we know they didn't mean it. If they had, we would have hexed them, guests be damned."

Hermione nodded, then smirked herself.

"How can I help?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. The other two shared a delighted glance before starting to form a plan with their muggleborn friend.

Viktor looked over at the red and gold table to see a group of dominants staring forlornly at a pair of submissives. He nudged the blond beside him.

"Vhat is vith them?" he asked lowly. The boy smirked.

"Oh, I jokingly called Harry and Cana –"

"Moonbeam." One of his colleagues inserted, causing the blond to scowl.

"Harry and _Cana_ ," he emphasized the name, "a plague after Patil – the female dominant – asked why they hadn't been placed in this House and now the two of them are pretending to be offended. None of them may have any intention to claim the two, but those submissives have all five of them wrapped around their little fingers." He snorted, "Actually, they have a few dominants from each House at their beck and call."

Viktor frowned.

"Moonbeam?"

An Italian boy leaned forward with a huge grin on his face.

"'Cana's' name is actually Moonbeam Lupin. Her mum was a muggle hippy who stayed around just long enough to get Cana to answer to nothing else before heading back to America. She lives with her father and Harry Potter – the dark haired boy sitting beside her."

Viktor eyed the two submissives contemplatively.

"And dey do not have dominants?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"None of the dominants are interested in Cana and all the ones interested in Harry are usually just in it for the 'boy-who-lived' or the Potter fortune. There's a rumor going around that they plan to marry each other once they graduate if neither of them find a dominant they deem suitable." Another blond had entered the conversation, his hair more of a golden wheat color than the other boy's platinum. Beside Viktor, Sasha Lantos, his closest friend, leaned forward, his eyes fixed on the female.

"And do you know what they find suitable in their dominates?"

The first blond shrugged.

"They've not seen fit to share that information with me, but I would assume someone who would allow them to have a career if they so chose and doesn't look at them as broodmares. They are fiercely independent creatures and value their freedom above all else." He told them. The Bulgarian and Russian both nodded thoughtfully.

"Would there be a way that we could approach them?"

The blond dominate eyed them wearily.

"You're not going to harass them or force a claiming on them, are you? Because they get enough of that from the idiots here."

Both men shook their heads and the blond sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"They spend a lot of time out by the lake or in the library. They're supposed to have at least one dominate or a large group of submissives around them at all times so that they aren't assaulted when it's just the two of them, so you'll have to tread carefully. I would advise just talking to them first. They don't take well to outright offers of courtship."

Again, the two nodded, thoughtful expressions on their faces. The friends shared a look and nodded. They would definitely be pursuing the two submissives.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm probably going to drop the foreign student's accents because I suck at them. I hope y'all are enjoying the story and continue to do so!**

 **Also, I'm gonna warn y'all that this chapter is just fuck all and I'm sorry but I really needed to get passed the selection of the champions. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing!**

Harry had his head in Moonbeam's lap as they watched their classmates and the foreign students put their names into the Goblet of Fire. The girl was running her hand through his hair absently as she flipped through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ , an errant eye on the proceedings. Harry himself was observing the foreign students that filtered into the Hall. Two in particular had caught his eye – mostly because they had decided to approach him and his friend after submitting their names. He recognized one as Viktor Krum, though he had no idea who the other was. Moonbeam looked up from her magazine as they approached. She arched a brow.

"Hello." She greeted coolly. Both men inclined their heads to her.

"Hello, I am Viktor Krum, and this is my friend, Sasha Lantos. We were wondering if we could speak to you?"

Harry sat up, looking at the two dominants carefully.

"About what?"

"We would like to be friends." Lantos replied politely. The two shared a look, then shrugged.

"We're not allowed alone around strange dominants, but if you're willing to put up with chaperones until we're sure we can trust you, we're willing to give it a shot." Moonbeam answered for them, Harry nodding beside her. Both males smiled and nodded.

"But of course. If you don't mind my asking, do you have an escort now?"

The two Gryffindors grinned sheepishly.

"No, actually. We gave our babysitters the slip a couple of hours ago. We were going to sit here until they found us." Harry admitted, slightly abashed. Krum arched an amused brow.

"I see. Then would you mind if we joined you? We could keep you company and there are plenty of people around to make sure we don't step out of line."

The two shared a look again before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure." They spoke together.

Sasha and Viktor exchanged a glance of their own before sitting on either side of the two intriguing submissives.

It was another hour before someone managed to locate the two. Their keeper came in the form of one Fred Weasley and his twin, George, who both looked at the two fourth years curiously. The pair grinned, waving cheerily at them.

"Gred, Forge! Come join us! This is Viktor Krum and his friend Sasha." Moonbeam introduced their companions as the two redheads approached. Fred and George grinned easily at the foreign students, holding out their hands in greeting. Both men shook Fred's hand before kissing George's, causing Moonbeam and Harry to giggle when their friend blushed. Fred turned to Moonbeam.

"Hermione's been looking for you two. She says you agreed to help her study for your upcoming Arithmancy test."

She sighed as she and Harry got to their feet. They smiled apologetically at their new friends.

"Sorry. We'll see you later, yeah?" Harry said, looking directly at Viktor as he spoke. Fred and George snickered. Moonbeam was looking bemusedly at Sasha, who had grabbed her hand before she could step away. The man kissed her hand, causing her to turn bright red and squeak before bolting from the room, George behind her. Harry chuckled at the confused look on Sasha's face.

"You're the first dominant to show any interest in her – she's going to be jumpy for a bit." He told him. Sasha nodded in understanding, though he still looked confused – probably wondering why no one else had shown interest in the girl. Harry inclined his head to both men before he and Fred followed after Moonbeam and George.

"Why did he do that?!" Moonbeam hissed to George, burying her face in his arm. The two were sitting against a wall in an empty corridor, "I mean, with you, they were being polite! Why would he – none of my other friends have ever done that! Why did he?!"

George chuckled, tightening the arm he had around her shoulders.

"Maybe he's interested in pursuing you, Moons."

She huffed.

"Not funny, George."

George sobered.

"You're right, it's not, and if he's playing with you, you can bet Fred and I'll make his life a living nightmare until he leaves the castle. But," he nudged her until she looked up at him, "it is possible that he might just have a genuine interest in you. You're not hideous, Moonbeam."

She snorted.

"No, but I am half werewolf."

He rolled his eyes.

"And anyone who allows that to affect their opinion of you is an idiot. He probably already knows."

She sighed.

"I dunno, George – why would he be interested in me?"

"Because you are five kinds of awesome," answered Harry as he joined them, "the most loyal friend anyone can ask for, you're intelligent, kind, you've got an excellent sense of humor," he continued with a grin as he sat beside them.

"Alright, alright!" Moonbeam laughed, reaching out and swatting her friend. Harry chuckled and grabbed her hand, taking her from George and yanking her into his lap. She snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head and the four sat in silence, Fred having joined them by that point. Eventually, Fred had to, regretfully, ruin the moment.

"C'mon, you two, we don't want to keep Hermione wait for too long."

Wincing, the two scrambled to their feet and hurriedly followed Fred and George to the Library.

" _Harry Potter!_ "

Three whimpers were heard in the sudden silence, the majority of Hogwarts' students looking grim. Harry stood, squeezing Moonbeam's hand and smiling reassuringly when she looked like she might follow him. He shook his head.

"I have to go alone, Moonbeam." He told her softly. Neville wrapped an arm around her waist, restraining her. He nodded to Harry, who smiled weakly before turning, his head held high, and walked into the antechamber. The teachers and officials quickly followed. Moonbeam tore herself free of Neville and fled the Hall. Sasha Lantos followed shortly afterward.

"James Potter." Moonbeam said harshly into the two-way mirror she kept for emergencies. Immediately, the face of her best friend's father appeared in the glass.

"Moonbeam? Did it happen?"

The girl snorted bitterly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Quadwizard Tournament."

James sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Sirius and I will be there in the morning. In the meantime, stick close to Harry. Don't let him out of your sight and don't let any of the foreign students or the other Champions alone with him."

Again, she snorted.

"Too late for that. He had to go into the antechamber behind the teacher's table along with the other Champions and the professors – Cedric's back there though, so if anything happens, he'll be protected."

James nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Just stick to him when he comes out – don't let him go off on his own after tonight. Actually, I don't want either of you on your own. Keep your friends close to you, travel in large groups of submissives or with a dominant. And be careful."

She smiled tightly.

"We will be. Don't worry, Uncle Jamie, I'll take care of him."

He looked at her sternly.

"Don't forget to look after yourself as well." He said firmly. Huffing, she nodded.

"I will. Look, Uncle James, I'll talk to you later, okay? I need to go find Harry."

He nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Bambi."

He cut the connection.

"Viktor will not allow any harm to come to your friend." Said a deep, accented voice from behind her. Jumping about a foot in the air, Moonbeam whirled around, only to find Sasha Lantos standing behind her. Then she scoffed.

"That's great, only I don't know either of you well enough to trust that information."

He frowned.

"And if I give you my word as a wizard?"

She looked at him funny.

"Why would you do that? The obvious solution is to go find our two friends and ensure that they've not tried to kill each other." She replied bemusedly. Then she swept passed him to go find Harry. Amused, he followed, catching her hand before she could descend the stairs. She looked at him in confusion. He was watching her somberly.

"Why did you run this morning?"

She sighed.

"Harry told you that none of the dominants here have shown an interest in me?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. He nodded.

"Most…"she took a deep breath, "Most aren't interested because I'm half-werewolf, and while I only have a few enhanced senses, strength, and speed, people think there is a possibility that I will pass my father's lycanthropy on to any children I have." She snorted, "The Minister's Undersecretary tried to get me to register as a werewolf a few years ago."

He frowned.

"And you thought your father's affliction would turn me against you?"

She shrugged. Sasha shook his head.

"I do not care that your father is a werewolf."

She smirked.

"So you wouldn't have an issue with my bearing your children?" she asked sardonically. She was surprised when he shook his head.

"I would be honored if you bore my children." He smiled, "Though I think I would like to be your friend before asking to court you."

She beamed at him.

"I would like that."

He shifted his grip on her hand so that he could thread their fingers together.

"I believe we should find our friends, no?"

She chuckled.

"You're right. Harry's probably panicking."

Sasha raised a brow.

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"He hates being the center of attention and now the press is going to be involved in one of his yearly adventures." She suddenly smirked wickedly, "Though Cedric does owe me ten galleons now."

"The other Champion?"

She nodded.

"Why does he owe you money?"

She grinned.

"He and I had a bet as to whether or not Harry would be the Hogwarts Champion or whether he would be the fourth Triwizard Champion. I won." She added smugly, leading him past a painting of a bowl of fruit. Sasha frowned.

"Your friend meant to enter?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"Absolutely not!" she assured him hurriedly, "But everything just seems to happen to Harry – in our second year, we discovered he was a parselmouth and the whole school turned against him – then he killed a basilisk and everyone loved him again. So neither of us really thought he had a chance of not entering. Actually, most of the school was in on the bet."

He looked amused now.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would make things easier for Harry if our schoolmates already expected his name to come out of the Goblet." She told him sadly. Then she snickered, "He's going to kill me when he finds out, though."

"Why am I going to kill you?"

The pair looked up to see Cedric, Viktor, and Harry walking towards them. Moonbeam smiled innocently and released Sasha's hand to bound over to her friend and wrap herself around him.

"You'll find out. Oh, and Cedric, I believe you have something for me?"

Scowling, the Hufflepuff dug into his robes, pulling out the required coin and handing it over. Now Harry scowled.

"You two bet on whether I would be entered into the Tournament?!" he demanded. The pair smirked at him.

"No," Cedric replied amusedly, "that would have been a sucker's bet. We bet on whether or not you would be Hogwarts' only Champion. Moonbeam won."

Harry turned to the girl with a glare. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Harry – everything happens to you. It was easy money. Here," She handed him five galleons, "your half of the winnings. For now."

"For now?"

She subtly took his wand form his robes and hoped back a few feet.

"I may, or may not, have gotten the rest of the school involved in the bet." She replied reluctantly. Sasha and Viktor watched the exchange in fascination. Harry glowered at her.

"You did _what_?" he demanded lowly. She sighed.

"Look, I figured, if they expected it and understood that you didn't put your name in, they'd be less likely to shun you this year. Last year was literally the _only_ year since we came here that the entire school didn't turn on you."

He continued to glare at her for another minute before huffing and crossing his arms.

"Fine. I can see that. Can I have my wand back please?"

The two foreigners stared as the wand was sheepishly handed over. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you two, I'm walking you back to the tower. You can talk about this there. Anything else can wait until morning."

Both submissives crossed their arms and huffed petulantly. Cedric smirked.

"C'mon, you can talk to your new lover boys tomorrow."

All four in question immediately turned bright red and Cedric burst out laughing. The quartet glared at him. He smirked.

"Seriously, it's nearing curfew – Harry and Moonbeam need to get to bed and you two need to get back to your ship."

Sasha and Viktor nodded before stepping forward. Viktor headed toward Harry and Sasha toward Moonbeam. Both men took their prospective submissive's hand and kissed the knuckles. Both Gryffindors blushed, but smiled shyly, muttering awkward 'goodnight's to the two dominants. The two foreigners made their way toward the castle doors and Cedric ushered the two fourth years towards their dormitory. One thing was for certain – this year would definitely be interesting.


	3. DomSub List

**Here is list of dominants and submissives as they occur to me at the moment. If I think of anymore, I'll post another list. Or just update this one and put it at the top of a chapter. I'll figure it out. Meanwhile – here you go!**

 **Dominants**

 **British: Molly Weasley  
James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Lucius Malfoy  
Charlie Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
Ron Weasley  
Oliver Wood  
Lee Jordan  
Neville Longbottom  
Dean Thomas  
Parvati Patil  
Draco Malfoy  
Vincent Crabbe  
Gregory Goyle  
Cormac McLaggen  
Pansy Parkinson  
Tracey Davis  
Fay Dunbar  
Cedric Diggory  
Hannah Abbot  
Ernie McMillan  
Terry Boot  
Roger Davies  
Anthony Goldstein  
Marietta Edgecombe  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Michael Corner**

 **Durmstrang: Viktor Krum  
Sasha Lantos  
Boris Poliakoff  
Angel Ivanov  
Ekaterina Dimov  
Darina Jakab**

 **Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour  
Angelique Chaput  
Colette Bertrand  
Lorraine Jacques  
Beau Firman  
Gael Degarmo  
Louis Morel  
Spencer Lamar**

 **Teachers: Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Filius Flitwick  
Severus Snape  
Igor Karkaroff  
Olympe Maxime**

 **Submissives**

 **British: Remus Lupin  
Arthur Weasley  
Lily Potter (Deceased)  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Bill Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Luna Lovegood  
Cho Chang  
Susan Bones  
Justin Finch-Fletchly  
Harry Potter  
Moonbeam "Cana" Lupin  
Hermione Granger  
Lavender Brown  
Seamus Finnigan  
Blaise Zabini  
Theodore Nott  
Daphne Greengrass  
Millicent Bulstrode**

 **Durmstrang: Emil Utkin  
Grigor Fazekas  
Adrian Almassy  
Adelina Erdos  
Irina Yakovlev  
Beatrix Lantos**

 **Beauxbatons: Drystan Garcon  
Farrin Caron  
Lyle Jordan  
Tristan Beaumont  
Aline Fay  
Cloe Giroux  
Jolie Lane  
Nicoline Monet**

 **Teachers: Pomona Sprout  
Poppy Pomfrey  
Septima Vector  
Aurora Sinistra  
Sybil Trelawney **


End file.
